


Ahora eres mio

by larrylocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylocked/pseuds/larrylocked
Summary: Donde Sherlock es un vampiro y esta deseoso de la sangre de John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este trabajo pertenecen al canon de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, con la adaptación de los personajes de la BBC.

Sherlock finalmente había encontrado un compañero de departamento. Después de semanas de haber buscado sin mucho éxito, John apareció por la puerta de Barts en compañía de Mike.  
Habían acordado encontrarse en el 221B de Baker Street a las 10:00 am para revisar el lugar en donde vivirían.  
Sherlock estaba ansioso mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared en la morgue, el cual marcaba las 9:26 am.  
Quería ver a John. Lo necesitaba.  
Desde el momento en que un día anterior había entrado con su bastón, un delicioso aroma llegó hasta Sherlock, quien estuvo a punto de perder la cordura ante un olor tan embriagador.  
Tuvo que concentrarse en no echarse sobre el cuello de John para enterrar sus colmillos, los cuales habían comenzado a aparecer.  
Fueron los diez minutos en los que más sufrió en toda su vida.  
Desde entonces no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera imaginarse como sería el sabor de la sangre de John.  
Por eso mismo es que miraba sin cesar el reloj tratando de apresurar el tiempo.  
Cuando faltaban justo 15 minutos para la hora del encuentro, corrió a tomar un taxi. El quería correr a Baker Street, pero debía comportarse como un ser humano normal.  
Llegó a Baker Street justo cuando otro taxi aparcaba en el lugar, en el cual viajaba John.  
Incluso, desde antes que ambos bajaran de los coches, el aroma de John se filtró por la nariz de Sherlock, haciendo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara.  
Debía controlarse.  
De alguna manera logró bajar del taxi sin mostrar prisa justo al momento de toparse con John saliendo del suyo.  
-Buenos días, señor Holmes- dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia el otro.  
Sherlock acercó su mano y estrecho la de John sintiendo una corriente recorrerlo.  
-Llamame Sherlock.  
John asintió y ambos entraron a su futuro hogar.

 

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel encuentro.  
Los días habían sido una mezcla de tortura y paraíso para Sherlock, quien se mareaba con el olor que invadía la casa: John.  
Aunque le costará admitirlo, adoraba entrar a la habitación de el ex soldado a hurgar entre su ropa e impregnarse de su fragancia.  
Aún no le decía sobre su verdadero ser a John. Este creía que los frascos de sangre en la heladera eran para experimentos y no el alimento de Sherlock, quien la conseguía de un contacto que tenía en el hospital. Aunque en esos momentos esa sangre que lo había mantenido satisfecho le parecía asquerosa, porque solo quería aliementarse de John.  
Ahora mismo, este estaba en el trabajo y Sherlock sufría en el sillón por su ausencia.  
Además tenía una presión extra.  
Cada seis meses, aquellos vampiros solitarios debían encontrar una presa que los alimentara por una noche, lo cual les permitía vivir seis meses de sangre animal o humana de reserva (así como la que tenía sherlock) y dentro de tres días era esa fecha.  
Sherlock normalmente en esos días viajaba fuera del país a un lugar donde no fuera conocido para encontrar a una presa. Lograba pasar una noche con la persona y al día siguiente se iba y las presas se convencían de que todo había sido un sueño.  
Pero esta vez Sherlock solo quería a John, sin embargo, eso significaba que su compañero lo descubriera y seguramente lo dejara, lo cual mataría por dentro a Sherlock.  
La única opción que tenía era convertirlo en su pareja.  
La condición de eso era que Sherlock mordiera aquella noche a John y este también a él. Así John le pertenecería y se alimentaría de él por el resto de su vida y a John tendría que alimentarlo solo cada seis meses para que siguiera viviendo de manera inmortal, junto a él.  
Lo malo es que debería de ser con el consentimiento de John.  
Un montón de posibilidades cruzaban la mente de Sherlock, pero la que más creía acertada era aquella donde John se espantaría de él y se fuera de Baker Street.  
Además estaba el hecho de que John salía con mujeres.  
Sherlock sabía que John lo rechazaría y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Ya pasados los tres días que faltaban para el "ritual", Sherlock aún seguía en Londres.  
John y él estaban tomando el desayuno, (el de Sherlock consistía en una taza de té con un poco de sangre mezclada) y el pelinegro estaba demasiado inquieto, aunque ni lo demostraba.  
-Sherlock- le llamó John y este rápidamente levantó la cabeza hacia él.  
-¿Si?  
-¿No tienes ningún caso para hoy?  
Sherlock se había decidido por fin, al atardecer se iría a buscar una presa y regresaría al día siguiente por la mañana. Haría lo posible por no perder a John.  
-Si, uno que requiere que salga antes del anochecer.  
John asintió  
-¿Entonces saldremos esta noche?  
Sherlock negó con la cabeza y John se sorprendió.  
-No, John. Este caso es muy peligroso, así que solo iré yo.  
John también negó con la cabeza.  
-Si es tan arriesgado como dices, entonces debo ir contigo.  
Sherlock apretó los puños. Realmente quería pasar esa noche con John, pero no podía.  
-Eso es imposible, dos personas significa más riesgo para ser descubiertos. Iré solo.  
John se molestó.  
-¡Sherlock!- este, quien había regresado su vista al periódico, miró a John un poco sorprendido.  
-No puedo dejar de vayas tu solo a algo que significa un gran riesgo. Quieras o no, iré contigo.  
Sherlock se desesperó.  
-John, tu solo complicarías todo.  
Y era cierto, el debía salir a cazar antes de media noche, antes de que pierda el control y John no sería de ayuda.  
Este comentario pareció molestar aún más a John, quien se levantó de su asiento.  
-Bien, señor Perfecto. No arruinaré sus planes con mi torpeza.  
Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir. Sherlock escuchó sus pasos enfurecidos llegar hasta la puerta de la calle y a esta ser azotada al cerrarse.  
Sherlock se agitó el cabello. Seguro John iría a ver a una de sus tantas citas y eso lo enfurecía, pero al menos le facilitaba las cosas.

Ya pasaban de las 4:00pm y John llevaba más de ocho horas sin aparecer.  
Sherlock suspiró y marcó el número de su compañero, el cual rechazó la llamada. Al menos estaba bien.  
Tomó su bufanda, se puso su gabardina y dejó Baker Street caminando por las frías calles.

Antes de las 6:00, John ya había regresado al departamento.  
Cuando recibió la llamada de Sherlock estaba en casa de Sara, su jefa de trabajo. Ambos comían mientras charlaban, entonces John supuso que Sherlock ya se iba al ver que le llamaba, así que regresó en cuanto terminó su comida.  
Se puso a ver un poco de televisión sin prestarle atención realmente.  
Lo único en lo que pensaba era en como Sherlock se había ido solo a resolver un caso.  
¿Y si este ya no lo necesitaba más? Resolver crímenes se había convertido ahora en parte de él y dejar ese mundo de lado haría que regresara a la depresión que tenía antes de conocer a Sherlock.  
Se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta caer dormido en el sillón.  
Al poco rato, despertó al oír mucho ruido por las escaleras.  
Miró el reloj y ya casi era media noche, solo faltaban 10 minutos, y Sherlock aún no regresaba.  
Justo cuando eso pasó por su mente, la puerta de entrada se abrió, mostrando a Sherlock.  
John se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a su compañero, quien en cuanto lo sintió acercarse, se echó para atrás hasta topar en la pared de la puerta y cuando levantó la mirada, John imitó su gesto, retrocediendo.  
Los ojos de Sherlock habían cambiado su color a uno rojo brilliante.  
-John- murmuró Sherlock con dificultad- vete, ahora.  
John estaba pasmado.  
-¿Q-qué te sucede, Sher-sherlock?  
Sherlock se aventó hacía adelante, acercandose a John, el cual cayó sobre el sillón, asustado.  
Sherlock soltó un gruñido. El olor de John lo llamaba, pero no quería dañarlo.  
-¡VETE AHORA!  
John quería levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondían.  
5…  
Sherlock se tomó del cabello  
4…  
La sed le quemaba la garganta  
3…  
Solo quería enterrar sus dientes en el cuello de John  
2…  
Sentir su calor  
1…  
Saborearlo…  
0…  
Y lo hizo.  
En cuanto el reloj marcó las doce, Sherlock se abalanzó sobre John, quien reprimió un grito, y clavó sus dientes en la bronceada piel de su cuello.  
La sangre invadió su boca y casi se desmaya del sabor tan exquisito.  
Era una combinación demasiado dulce que lo embriagaba.  
John había echado su cabeza hacía atrás, acompañado de un grito se convirtió en un gemido.  
Sherlock abrazaba con fuerza a John, manteniendolo cerca, dejando que su olor lo invadiera mientras se deleitaba aún con su sangre.  
Sentía que se desmayaría. John era delicioso, más de lo que pudo haberse podido imaginar.  
Su cuello era muy suave.  
Y sus gemidos… dios. Escucharlo le deleitaba.  
Sabía que debía parar sino quería matar a John, pero ese sabor nunca lo había sentido y era maravilloso… quería que nunca terminara.  
Pero cuando sintió que John comenzaba a aflojarse, se asustó, había tomando demasiado.  
Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se separó. John estaba muy débil. Nunca antes le había pasado esto. Normalmente tomaba poca sangre de sus victimas cada dos horas, pero esta vez tomó casi todo de John.  
Solo había una manera de salvarlo y Sherlock no quería hacerlo. No si John no sabía.  
Pero tenía que salvarlo.  
Tomó a John y trató de despertarlo.  
-John, por favor, despierta- comenzo a agitarlo un poco hasta que esta abrió un poco los ojos.  
-Muerdeme- exigió Sherlock.  
-Sh-sherlock, estoy muy cansado.  
Sherlock negó con la cabeza.  
-Y mi cabeza duele… siento que va a explotar.  
-Sé como arreglar eso… muerdeme- Sherlock se quitó la bufanda y el saco y abrió su camisa lo suficiente para mostrar todo su cuello y se llevo la mano a el- aquí.  
John no entendía, pero si Sherlock decía que eso lo ayudaría, seguro tenía razón.  
Se levantó un poco y clavó sus dientes en la pálida piel de Sherlock.  
Este echó la cabeza hacia atrás y fue su turno de dejar salir un gemido.  
Se sentía bien como John tomaba su sangre.  
John comenzó a recuperar fuerza y la sangre le dejo de saber metálica. Ahora sabia dulce.  
Quería tomar más, pero sherlock lo hizo gentilmente para atrás.  
Sherlock comenzó a sentir algo extraño, así que miró a sus pantalones… estaban húmedos. Eso nunca le había pasado.  
Entonces miró a los de John y se encontraban en las mismas condiciones.

Sherlock sonrió mientras John aún estaba algo aturdido y no terminaba de comprender todo, sin embargo había recuperado color.  
Una vez que bebió la sangre de Sherlock, su cuerpo comenzó a bombear más sangre, diez veces más rápido que un humano.  
Así que Sherlock se abalanzó sobre él y volvió a enterrar sus colmillos.  
Los gemidos por parte de ambos se hicieron presentes.  
John sentía un enorme placer al sentir los colmillos de Sherlock en su cuello y este se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. John era delicioso.  
Entonces John dobló su espalda, enterró sus dedos en la de Sherlock mientras un grito de placer puro salía de su garganta.  
Se había corrido, y Sherlock, al escucharlo, rozo su entrepierna con la de John, logrando que este casi se desmayara de placer, y también se corrió, gimiendo sobre su cuello.  
Esta era la mejor sensación que ninguno de los dos habían experimentado jamás.  
Ni siquiera se habían tocado, pero lograron disfrutar como nunca.  
John comenzó a cerrar los ojos y Sherlock se acercó a él para besarlo.  
Sentía como el sabor de la sangre de ambos se mezclaba en sus bocas. Tomó a John por el cuello y este lo abrazo  
Sherlock se levantó con John en brazos, hasta su habitación. Lo dejo sobre la cama y se recostó a un lado.  
El resto de la noche Sherlock bebía la sangre de John cada vez que lo deseaba, mientras John gemía entre sueños.

Por la mañana, John despertó de golpe. No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo en la habitación de Sherlock, y tampoco sabía donde estaba este.  
No recordaba haber llegado ahí, ni siquiera sabía si Sherlock llegó por la noche. Entonces, la imagen de Sherlock sobre su cuello apareció de repente en su mente, seguido de los demás recuerdos.  
Se levantó y salió disparado al baño. Se miró en el espejo y pudo ver dos puntos ligeramente morados en su cuello. Todo eso fue real.  
Salió del baño hacia la cocina, donde Sherlock tomaba un té.  
Levantó la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa a John.  
-Buenos días, John.  
John parpadeó.  
¿Realmente pasó todo eso?  
Sherlock lo miró confuso.  
-¿Qué pasa, John?  
Sherlock rodeo la mesa y se acercó hasta é. John no se movió de su lugar.  
-¿Acaso te duele...- El vampiro abrazo a John por la espalda y se acerco a su cuello-... aquí?  
Lamió las marcas de sus colmillos y John no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y gemir.  
Sherlock aprovechó esa reacción y mordió a John. Su sabor seguía siendo igual de delicioso, al igual que sus gemidos en ese momento.  
-No entiendo nada de esto, Sherlock- dijo John con dificultad.  
-Lo único que debes entender es que ahora eres mio, John

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía curiosidad de escribir algo con este AU y aquí está el resultado :)


End file.
